


5 Times Miranda broke her rules

by hiitme



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andrea Sachs - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mirandy, Romantic Fluff, andy sachs - Freeform, established Mirandy, established miranda priestly and andrea sachs, miranda priestly - Freeform, mirandy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitme/pseuds/hiitme
Summary: The title explains itself. 5 Times Miranda Priestly broke her rules. Major fluff!!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Miranda never leaves a meeting- most specially run-throughs

It was a busy day for everyone at Elias Clarke. A run-through of their biggest fall collection is bound to happen in no more than 10 minutes as Miranda wanted along with the demand of her usual pipping hot coffee which the new Emily had gone off to get.

All the employees were in full frantic mode as they went in and out the room bringing in racks of different ensembles that are fit to their season's theme- or more likely what they think is fit to the liking of Miranda Priestly.

At exactly 1:45 pm it started. Miranda had entered the room with Nigel and Emily following close behind. The distinct panicked voices of the editors quickly fell mute as if all their tongues disappeared right on that second.

Miranda didn't bother to greet them as she walked with all her glory until she stopped abruptly on her prada heels.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Miranda spoke, her eyes darted on a tawny colored dress.

There was a pregnant silence as the editors eyed each other and then Nigel, all of them not wanting to take the first bite of the dragon.

Nigel let out a silent scowl, taking the hint as he went forward to the now growing impatient Miranda. "What you're looking at is Jame's design for our fall special spread. A little prim and.." He trails, his hand tracing the smooth fabric of the dress.

Miranda tilted her head and slowly pursed her lips.

"Musty" Miranda continued for him. Nigel hummed. "Where are the jackets?" She says next.

Lin, one of the editors quickly ran from across the room and came right back wheeling a rack full of jackets. "Here are all the jackets from James. These are supposed to go well wi-"

"No" Miranda says, firm on her word. "Those were just as sloppy as the dress. I'm talking about the jackets from Dolce and Chanel, why am I only seeing pieces from Holt?"

It took a few seconds before Lin could answer in a croaky voice. Emily had to wince at the sound. "Miranda, the other pieces we've secured were still not ready"

And at that, Miranda's eyes darkened, Nigel huffed a breath and Emily couldn't help but to wince again. Everyone from the room already knew exactly what's about to blow next. And Lin, the poor editor who was in for today's treat, swallowed hard as her grip on the rack started to slip.

"I- I already contacte-"

"And you're telling me this now?" Miranda cuts her off so quickly Lin had no absolute chance to explain. "Why am I not informed of this?" She says next, her head now whipping to her british secretary.

"Miranda, I was not informed about this too" Emily answered right on. A subtle warning on her tone as her eyes gazed dangerously on Lin and the other editors.

"Well, I- I thought- we thought" she gestured at the other editors. "We thought we could arrange it earlier but... " She says, defeat lazed on her voice while her shoulders started falling while everyone watched, all of them already prepping up their systems for the coming headache.

It's a normal occurrence to fail miserably if you try to reason to Miranda. Everyone knew that and there's only one recorded in history of a person who dared to do so- a certain brunette in a cerulean sweater. A brave soul.

"I'm sorry, Miranda" the poor editor's voice came weaker.

"We're really sorry, Miranda" The others echoed in hushed voices as if they were suddenly kindergartens who made a whole mess of the place.

The editor in chief only rolled her eyes at their horrible shot.

"Find someone else that's thrilled with petty excuses for being incompetent" Miranda says her hand waving at the sight of Lin- which the woman took quickly as she scurried away. "Emily, cancel my afternoon I'm afraid they've given me something to work on" Miranda's voice came again. Emily quickly walked over her and nodded. Her hands already noting on her notebook.

"With this rather disappointing run through, you're incompetency gives me no choice but to change the whole layout. I do not see anything so worthy of a single page in here and it baffles me how unready everyone is. Have I failed to remind you all that this is our biggest fall collecti-"

And to everyone's surprise, whatever was next to her speech was cut off by a loud ringing of a phone- someone's personal phone because she sure knows that it doesn't sound the same when her desk phone rang.

"And who's phone is that?" She asks on her lowest register. She never liked being interrupted. Especially not by a ringing phone.

The editors shook their heads in quick defense and looked at each other until they heard a whispered british curse.

"I'm sorry, Miranda I forgot to silence my phone" Emily says, her hands shaking and pressing all its keys at once.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course it's yours Emily, you of all peo-"

And to everyone's surprise (once again) and to Emily's horror, it rang again.

"I'm really sorry, Miranda" Emily came once more as she slides off her blackberry screen, catching the caller id she was now determined to kill. "Of course its bloody Sachs" she mutters.

"Come again?" Miranda says, her brows furrowed at the mention of the name.

Emily waved her phone. "It's Andy"

Miranda raised a brow, still keeping her composure. "Well, I suppose you can take that out-"

"Miranda!" Another emerging voice came from the now whipping door.

"Is everyone's job to cut my sentences today?" She says, her blood starting to boil.

The second assistant whimpered at that, her foot backing down a step.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but it's Andy calling and s-"

"And what?" Miranda snapped in a dark tone.

"She's..."

"Bloody hell. Apparently Sachs had managed to get herself stuck at some deserted highway" Emily jumped in, her right hand flailing at the air in the rhythm of her rather amused tone.

And before Miranda could even muster up her confusion, a phone was already shoved on her palms.

"She wanted to speak to you. Urgent matters, she says" Emily mouthed before scurrying the second secretary off the room.

With her patience thinning, Miranda let out a dramatic exasperated sigh before she took the phone to her ear and walking off to a corner, distancing herself from all the stocked audience.

"There has got to be a point to this call, Andrea." She started. "I'm in the middle of a very disappointing run through you wouldn't want to add up on that" she adds out loud.

"Yeah, well.. err..."

"I don't have all day to listen to your incoherent language, darling" she says, her voice toneless at the endearment. "Now if you've finally found your vocabulary, can you enlighten me with what's happening?"

"I'm stuck" the younger woman answered without a beat.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"uh.. remember the cover I told you last night? The one on the countryside?" Miranda had to recall back their conversations last night. There had been a lot of things said but she could definitely remember something about the current state of the agriculture and a certain farmer and so she huffed a "yes".

"Well, I was on the way to do the cover when my car decided to blow out" Andrea continued.

Miranda's brows furrowed harder. "Weren't you supposed to go with some Michael?"

"Michelle" Andrea corrected her. "But yes, only she had gone off earlier while I had to stay behind to sort off a few things"

"So, you're alone?" Miranda asked, but not really. It was rather stating the informations she absorbed from the younger woman. "Stuck as you say, in some highway with a car that broke down?"

"Yes" It was soft and guilty. "Look, Miranda I know you're in a meeting bu-"

"A very important but rather dismaying meeting- but still important"

She heard the younger woman huffed on the other line before she answered on a very different tone "Fine! A very important meeting, but I really need you to send someone to come pick me up. My phone's about to die any minute and it's already getting dark"

"I'm sending you Roy" Miranda answers.

"Thank you" It was softer and after a few seconds she heard a sob at the end of the line.

Though her head was still clutched in annoyance of the timing of events, Miranda was still able to pick the tremors on Andrea's voice, knowing that the younger woman was distressed and terrified enough.

"Andrea" She says, her voice retreating. She puts her palm on her forehead before she shifted and started to motion something to Emily which the british had took in an instant. "Don't end the call, darling" she whispers.

"Nigel, I suppose you can cover while I'm gone to sort this" She motions to the phone. Nigel was already nodding and so started to strode off and stopped right in front of the editors. "I want the all pieces in here once I come back if you want to keep your jobs. Work wonders and move mountains if you must" her tone was modulated but also enough to pin her points as the editors started to non unconsciously.

Satisfied with their reactions, she walked off the room, Emily right behind her hells holding her bag and her coat.

"Now, stay where you are, Andrea. I'm coming"


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Miranda never lets anyone pick her clothes. 

Miranda is known for many things. Queen of Fashion, being one. And being one requires a meticulous eye for details even at the tiniest things. With that already given, she had made things go according to her judgements which very rarely to never disappoints. 

Her great attention to detail runs her whole life. Her morning coffee, to name one for starters, is one hell of a precise order which all of her assistants are tasked to memorize the moment they get the job. She had been on different places, traveled a lot of countries and tried different coffees, however not one of those fancy beans have satisfied her more than one order (or maybe four at very stressful days) of a scalding hot no-foam skimmed latte with an extra shot and three drip coffees with room for milk from Starbucks. She liked it that way. One mistake from that order, well, she can instantly tell. And from that piping hot coffee order, her eye to details extends to larger things. That branches out to her job of course, being the editor-in-chief of a multi billion dollar fashion magazine company demands a knack for elements. That explains her strict "icy" personality. She's keen to perfecting everything and pushing everyone else to do the same. If she sees even a slightest hint of unbalance she takes that away. She knows her way around. She knew which are needed and which are not and never hesitates when making decisions.

And all that explains why she had always been self styling herself. She knew what she wanted and that's exactly what she's getting. Commissioned pieces from various designers for grand occasions and custom made clothes paired with rare ensembles for everyday use- that's what her closet is consisted of- which drives her confusion as one black sleeveless pantsuit greeted her welcome to her office one afternoon. 

"Why is Alexander Allen still insisting to dress me up for next week?" Miranda shoots, entering her office, striding before she paused. "Haven't I made it clear in all my gracious years in this industry that I don't accept stylist. I pick and choose clothes I wanted to wear and I don't need anyone doing that for me" 

"Of course, Miranda" Emily answered. "I made all those points clear to Alexander a couple of times now. I don't understand how he missed all of that" 

"And what's that?" She says once she saw a black sleeveless suit hanged gracefully at a rack. With her eyes on the piece, her heels shifted as began to drop her bag and coat to her second Emily's desk which the younger woman was fast to attend to. 

"N-nothing" Emily answered but it came out as a squeal before she bolted from behind and stood in front of the rack, flailing her hands.

"I already saw it, Emily" She points, her eyes rolling. 

Emily let out a nervous laugh. She had gone over her red hair, finding something to divert her boss' attention. And there her hands found the newly edited scans from the art department she had clutched over her chest. 

"Miranda you should look at these!" She says. The editor-in-chief did so. "These are the new edited layouts from the Art department. They had put in the right prints for the pages and Clarise wanted you to know that the Book will be ready earlier today if you wanted to look at it well... earlier" she continues, now walking further to the office as Miranda followed her. Once she reached her boss' desk she laid each of the scans neatly on the desk. 

To Emily's delight, Miranda really did sat silently on her chair. Her eyes trailed down on the scans. All of which seemed a little more tolerable than what her eyes had horrifically seen last night. 

"That would be alright" Miranda finally answered. "Bring me the book later this afternoon and I'll have a check on it before I go" she adds, delicately wiping off her glasses clean before wearing it. 

Emily nodded and ready to leave when Miranda spoke again. 

"Now, if you think you could get away with that Versace, I'm telling you, it's a no. So, explain me its presence in my very office" She says, waving her hands at the direction of the rack where the black sleeveless pantsuit was situated. 

"I'm afraid that's your outfit tonight" Emily answered and bit her lip. She signalled Ellie, her second, to bring it to them.

Miranda's eyes gazed over it, her eyebrows perking up. It was Versace's Sparkle Double-Breasted Vest. She can't deny that it was a pleasing fit with its straight hem and silk trim. However she cant recall needing one. Most especially not for tonight's occasion.

"Are we gonna go over it again? Because I don't remember asking Donatella for it. However, if this is her version of Alexander's shot, tell her no" She says simply before whipping her head down to the pages.

She was long way gone to the first scan when she realized Emily was still standing there when she had looked up for a second. Her presence was heavy. The british's hands was on the hem of the versace, and was tiptoeing on her red pumps, looking like a child who's ready to break in some confessions. 

"If you want it so dearly, Emily you can have it. I couldn't care less, now get off my office. You and that black piece of tailored cloth" She says, not throwing the british another glance. "That's all" she ended. 

"Miranda..." Came Emily's voice. 

Miranda huffed, now done with the second scan. Her patience starting to fall. "Tell me this instant your concerns, Emily. To tell you, my patience is very thin right now"

"I was instructed to make sure it lands and stays on your office" the british answered right away, her eyes rolling at her own words. 

"And why is that? Is she your boss?" 

"It's from Sachs" Emily answered, her hands sliding a card on her desk.

Miranda's head rose. Her eyes slightly widening. "What?" 

"It was delivered earlier. That's the card that came with it" Emily says, pointing down at it.

Miranda had already dropped her pen and took the card.

To: Miranda

Date night later and if you love me wear these ;) 

Can't wait to see you, love you xx 

from: Andrea 

With her brows creased, Miranda's mouth twitched. Her mind failing to find words.

"Would you want me to take it to storage now? I think I can make up a great excuse for Sachs" Emily asks, her tone challenging. 

"No" She says, her head shaking. Emily couldn't hide her smirk. "That won't be necessary" She adds. She took off her glasses and shifted on her seat. 

After a few more beat, Emily's eyes widened to what came next to her boss's mouth. 

"I suppose you can move the dress I brought for tonight in the storage for this one's place" She waved her hand on the pantsuit once again. "Get this Versace ready for me tonight at 7pm. I want it spot on by then. Also, get me in line with my florist too, I'm sending one to Donatella and one to Andrea and I want it this instant" 

Wide eyed, Emily nodded to her demands. Her heels quickly taking her to her desk as she punched in the number for Miranda's florist. And mercifully, after just one ring she had already directed it swiftly to Miranda. 

"What happened?" Ellie asks, her eyes bulging up. 

"Not your bloody business. Now, don't say a word and keep your eyes on your screen" She answers, pointing to the younger woman's desktop before she flopped down on her chair still dumfounded.

For the first time in in a very long time, Miranda had let someone pick her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm deeply thankful for all your kind words from the first chapter. I apologize if it took me long to update. I've been navigating how to edit this story and add a chapter since yesterday 🤣🤣🤣 and now thankfully, I finally did it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you continue to support this 5 part story of major fluff. Send me your thoughts in the comments ♥️ Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Miranda never comes to work late.

It's not very Miranda to be late. Not when she's so precise with time. If she wanted something this instant she gets it this instant. If she wanted to arrive somewhere sharp then she would arrive right on the clock. She had maintained this for a long time. However these past few mornings had been challenging, thanks to a certain brunette who's recently been growing more enthusiastic each day.

"Miranda" A soft whisper echoed on her ear one morning as she felt a hand hovering her skin underneath the sheets.

Miranda wasn't sure what was warmer, the early morning sunlight hitting their room or the hand crawling on her skin. 

"Miranda" then again another whisper came. But this time it appeared more needy than soft.

Exhaling to the sensation of her lover's touch, Miranda opened her eyes. She was greeted by a view of Andrea in all her early morning glory. Her long brunette hair was a little crazy from sleep but her face was far from the craziness of her hair. The woman looked breathtaking, looking at her with a certain glint on her eyes. She couldn't help but to smile. 

"Andrea" she said, her voice hitching a little as Andrea moved up her hands and started to get a cup of her breast. 

"Good morning" Andrea replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss her shoulder. 

A soft hum came from Miranda and to that, Andrea's smirk grew larger.

There had been another kiss, and then another, and then another.. until Miranda lost count as the younger woman's lips traveled up to her neck. That's when she finally shifted, a moan escaping her lips before she caught Andrea's.

A few more moments, Andrea had now crawled over her top. The sheets were now on the floor and her nightgown was now raised over her chest. Andrea's hands were gentle on her skin- circling her breast as she went back to laying kisses on her. 

However all that was cut off by a loud ringing of alarm. A sheer noise from their bedside table's clock. 

An irritated groan came from Andrea as she nibbled on her lover's neck. Annoyed but still determined on her craft of leaving soft marks. 

"Andrea" Miranda says, her voice still hitching but her tone was clear. Andrea groaned again but continued anyway. "Andrea, I have to get up" 

"mmm no" Andrea replied, still burying kisses. Her hands dragging up and then low, bringing out few moans from Miranda. 

"Andrea" Miranda's voice came rather hurried this time. 

"No" Andrea repeats, firmer. Her hands trailed up to Miranda's jawline and then stopped to smile coyly at her. "No" she repeats once again and then dangerously gazed lower.

Miranda swallowed, raised a brow and opened her mouth. And to her surprise, whatever the hell she was about to say was too late as her back arched slowly. Andrea had already gotten low, her tongue dragging slowly as she descends over her body. 

RINGGGGGGGGGGG

"A-andrea" Miranda whimpers, despite the alarm going off again. She couldn't bring herself to care. Not when she could feel the sensation as Andrea started to lick her thighs, teasing as she hums to the rythm of her moans. 

"Hmm what?" Andrea teased beginning to slow down.

RIIINGGGGGGGGGGG. it went off again. And this time, it finally snapped her out of it. Andrea had abruptly stopped too to her musing, a smile playing on her face. 

"What?" Andrea asks again. 

Miranda managed to roll her eyes. Her breath heaving as she sat down and gave the younger a glare before she got up from the bed. "All that for nothing, darling?" she says, panting and pulling her nightgown low. 

Andrea shrugged, sitting on her heel. "I don't know, I'm thinking of bringing it to shower. What'cha think?"

Miranda looked at her, considering the idea for a moment before she glanced at the clock. "Maybe later tonight. You've already consumed 20 minutes of my morning, I'm getting in the shower alone" She says, pointing her finger to the now giggling Andrea before she disappears. 

It took her 30 minutes to bathe and another 40 to dress up. She usually take longer but she hurried herself, thinking about the loss of 20 minutes in her dear morning routine- but not regretting any of it. 

"Hmm, you smell amazing" Andrea peered once she entered back their room, fully clothed to her work clothes. 

Miranda only hummed and proceeded to a mirror and then disappeared again to get a watch from their joint dresser. Andrea on the other hand, stayed seated at their bed, tugging the covers as she continuously stirs on how beautiful Miranda looked.

"Thank you, darling" Miranda finally replied to her after the fifth time.

Andrea smiled for a second before slowly jumping off the bed. She looked lovingly at the older woman as she trailed towards her. Miranda was sitting on her vanity chair, fixing her lipstick when Andrea reached her. 

"You look really stunning today" Andrea muses again, her hands rested softly on Miranda's shoulders. 

"Compliments won't get you to bring me back to bed, Andrea. I'm doing my makeup" Miranda answers in her usual tone. 

Andrea didn't reply to her notion. Instead, she leaned and kissed her shoulder. Her hands moving gracefully over her neck. Miranda had to stop applying another shade of lipstick before she dropped it over her pristine white blouse. 

"Andrea" Miranda tried to say in warning but her eyes shot close. Andrea's hands crawled inside her blouse. 

"Your smell is intoxicating, do you know that?" Andrea whispered and pressed her face over her neck. Miranda shivered. 

"I'm going to be late" Miranda purred to Andrea's touch as the younger woman spun her chair. Now, she was facing the brunette. 

"Just five minutes" Andrea says, winking before she elegantly dropped on her knees. Miranda laughed. "No laughs, you wanted this to be quick" Andrea pointed and then kissed her while she unzip her trouser. Miranda whirred as the younger's fingers travelled under her panty and then stopping to give her a tease.

"For Christ's sake. Cut the teasing, Andrea" Miranda hastily said under her breath, growing impatient. Her hands gripping on the cushion of the arm rest. 

"Of course" Andrea replies before she started at the command.

Miranda's body flowed to the younger's movement. Nothing but of moans of pleasure coming out of her mouth as Andrea thrusted harder and faster, drawing her closer to come until she did. 

"A-andrea" Miranda groans, her grip still hard. Andrea had pulled out her fingers, and dipped in. Her tongue tender on the now sensitive skin. Miranda let the younger, until she caught on the time. "And-drea, the t-time" Miranda spoke again. 

Andrea's face shot up. "Right" she murmurs, stopping swiftly. 

Miranda didn't move for a second as she catches her breath. Andrea couldn't help but to cheekily giggle. She helped the older woman and zipped her trousers back. 

"Still stunning" Andrea notions, standing up. 

"As you are darling" Miranda said once she finally caught on on breathing and then she gracefully straightened herself and stood up. Her hair had been a little messy but with a few strokes, it fortunately came together. "It's a shame to cut it like that, however I have an early meeting to attend to" she says. 

"It's fine. We have all night" Andrea replies. 

Miranda smiled and nodded. She leaned in closer to the younger and dragged her thumb over her lips, cleaning the lipstick and fluids off her face. "You look gorgeous too, Andrea" She says. 

Andrea melted on her palm. "Have a great day at work" She purred. 

"Well, I'll see that for myself" Miranda says, her brows slightly raising as she gather up her things from the vanity table. Andrea laughs. "Now, I'm off, darling. Thank you for a rather wonderful morning. I'll see you later" She says, leaning in for a quick kiss before she disappeared.

It was already 9:40 when she arrived at the building. Everyone retreating and stopping dead at her glory when she walked in. Emily was waiting for her at the reception desk, ready with her scalding hot coffee. 

"Has the meeting started?" She says, accepting the coffee and giving off her bag as they went over the elevator. 

"Yes, Miranda. I tried to have them wait for you but Irv insisted" Emily quickly answered and then stopped on her tracks when the elevator opened for Miranda. 

Miranda walked stood in silence inside the elevator for a moment before she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips to the direction of her side- signalling the british to join her. 

As if on cue, Emily rushed inside in a heartbeat. She had Miranda's bag clutched dearly at her chest. 

The elevator went up. Silence filled the space as Miranda took casual sips on her coffee and Emily shifted on her heels for a few. 

"Emily, what is it?" Miranda asked, her glasses lowering as she looked at her assistant. 

Emily bit her lip and then gazed lower at her blouse. "Miranda, your uh... blouse, it's buttoned wrong" She said carefully. 

Miranda stiffened momentarily as her eyes traveled down. There she saw her blouse, buttoned on a very wrong manner. Her cheeks blushed in a pink tone. She could only hope she was wearing the same shade of blush. 

"Right" she says, her hand already offering her coffee for Emily to reach- which the british had quickly attended before she nonchalantly fixed it with all the grace her being have spared her. 

"And your neck" Emily pointed just when she thought it couldn't get worse. Miranda rose an eyebrow. "A hickey.. you have a hickey" Emily answered, pointing at it. 

"Right" Miranda repeats, her blush brightening.

She really have got to adjust her morning routine to make time for at least three cycles of double checking her clothes- and yes, certainly for Andrea's morning enthusiasm too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! me again xx I'm not very good with writing hot details but i did my best (i think). Anyway i appreciate your kudos and i hope you like this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing for MirAndy and I appreciate if you leave a comment so I can improve my writing. Thank you! :)


End file.
